


A Crow's Cry

by jigokushiyonen



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asthma, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Cauterization, End of the World, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Military boys Wooyoung and San, Part 2 coming eventually, Possible Character Death, Seonghwa has asthma, Unhappy Ending, Vomiting, Zombie Apocalypse, hongjoong is trying his best, more members introduced later, reuploaded, versatile Seonghwa and Hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigokushiyonen/pseuds/jigokushiyonen
Summary: Hongjoong and Seonghwa face the world together after society collapses from a mysterious and dangerous virus.(reuploaded)
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	A Crow's Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This story is reuploaded after being deleted. I can't promise I won't take it down again but I have started writing part II once again.

It's difficult to forget the day the world went to shit. The day Hongjoong's life turned upside and then some. He can still remember the blaring siren echoing through the white brick hallway of his dormitory. The emergency system, robotically repeating for hours on end, "This is an emergency, students must lockdown in place. This is an emergency, lock all doors and windows and do not exit the residence hall." 

Initially, with a panicked curiosity, Hongjoong tried to sneak into the hallway to investigate the situation a bit but before he could leave the security of his room he was dragged away from the door frame with a desperate plea from his roommate, Seonghwa. Hongjoong had never seen someone look so afraid in his entire life. Seonghwa wouldn't let up on his grip on Hongjoong's arm, his bottom lip pulled taut between his teeth in an attempt to keep from trembling.

They had been forced to listen to the same emergency alert, the same shrill siren for hours on end and it wasn’t helping to calm either of their nerves.

"Hwa it's okay, I'm sorry. I won't go anywhere I promise. I'm here" Hongjoong reassured, but Seonghwa continued his determined grip on the shorter boy's arm. 

"I'm so afraid," Seonghwa said while using one hand to pull out his phone from his pocket. Quickly punching in his passcode he pulls up the numerous emergency alerts that are now cluttering his notifications. 

"This is so much bigger than we thought it was, I thought it was just a fluke this morning, just some dickheads messing around trying to scare people. All the pictures and videos from this morning on social media felt too unreal but I didn’t want to believe it." He held his phone up to Hongjoong, another statement.

_ "This is a national emergency! Virus causing mass chaos in the streets - Do NOT approach infected individuals, stay indoors. The Source of the virus is unknown, but it is clear that once an individual is bitten by the infected they become a violent and unstoppable force. Recent reports indicate the virus being capable of bringing the dead back to life seemingly as a sort of host for the virus to continue to spread. The military has been deployed to rescue the uninfected and take the necessary measures to secure the safety of the public. _ "

Truly it was hard not to feel helpless, this situation is so far out of the hands of two normal college students like Hongjoong and Seonghwa. They were supposed to be concerned with their midterms and shitty exams, not the end of the fucking world. Everything just happened so quickly it felt like a fever dream. The words 'necessary measures' bounced around Hongjoong's skull. 

At that time it was hard to wrap his head around what they could have possibly meant. The infected were still people, right? They couldn't just dispose of them like their lives didn't matter.

A distant boom from within the city rattled the windows and furniture of the room. Both boys looked at each other wide-eyed with disbelief. The city has become a complete warzone and they were trapped, waiting like sitting ducks. They couldn't wait here forever, if things are as bad as the alerts claim, it's only a matter of time before the virus spreads inside the walls of their own dormitory, they run out of food, or the building catches fire from the apocalyptic chaos that lies outside the walls.

Seonghwa quickly lost his composure as the hours continued to pass, unsure of where to go from here. The newscasts become quieter and quieter almost like the stations were abandoned. Hell. They probably were abandoned. Eventually, the screens were replaced with hollow black backgrounds and white text rattling off the same repetitive quarantine and CDC information. 

The phone lines had remained busy since early in the morning, and the view from their window only continued to darken as the smoke from fires and explosions battered the city and the daylight was chased away by the night. The occasional whirring of a helicopter's blades smacked against their windows as they pass campus en route to the inner city.

"What do we do now?" Seonghwa asked, his dark brown eyes glistening with unfallen tears. 

"We wait it out for a little bit I guess. We can't really do much else at this point. Honestly, we're lucky to be on campus right now. I'm sure someone will be sent our way." Hongjoong tried to sound hopeful but he honestly didn't know if waiting was really the right call. But what else could they do? The city was nearing collapse, two college kids wouldn't stand a chance. 

Seonghwa must've been able to read Hongjoong's uncertainty, must have felt it in the air. 

Hongjoong expected what was coming but could never fully prepare himself as Seonghwa worked himself into an asthma attack with all of his crying and the smoke leaking in from outside. Asthma was, unfortunately, a normal part of Seonghwa's daily life but it's not really something you get used to seeing. Watching your best friend struggling for breath is always scary.

Seonghwa's chest rattled heavily with angry coughs and prolonged gasps for air. He was trying to compose himself, stretching his arms above his head in an attempt to open his airways. While struggling for breath he tried to get an apology out, Seonghwa always did that and Hongjoong hated it.

Hongjoong searched the small room for Seonghwa's inhaler before squatting next to the crumpled form that sat wheezing on the floor between their lofted beds. Hongjoong carefully stroked his friend's back as calmly as he could while forcing the shaking fingers of his unoccupied hand to continually refresh the news site on his phone. 

"Stop trying to apologize, please. You're just making it worse for yourself. Just focus on your breathing. I'm here."

_ Puff puff puff _

"Joong," another wheeze, "what are we gonna do? W-we can't-" Seonghwa tries but breaks into another coughing fit still waiting for the breathing medication to work its way through his body.

He didn't know how to answer his friend. No matter how hard he scoured the internet it seemed like there were no clear answers. The tv was useless at this point. This pandemic seemingly broke out in all major cities around the world. Attempting to locate a patient zero would have been impossible with how quickly the virus spread. People were attacking each other in the streets, airports were shut down, it feels as if calamity has its hold on the world. 

While passing the time on his phone, Hongjoong came across a video posted by someone on social media depicting a cramped subway station stuffed full of moaning and groaning human forms. Grotesque limbs and bloody teeth gnawing at the makeshift barriers placed at the exit by the military. Seonghwa let out an audible gasp when his eyes caught a glimpse of Hongjoong’s phone. The video showed the military grunts throwing a series of flaming Molotov’s at the human figures in the subway stairwell. 

The sight made Hongjoong sick to his stomach.

-

After a week of nothing but continued static from the broadcasting stations and the same autogenerated emergency messages replaying incessantly on all devices, it was impossible to wait for rescue. No one was coming. It was the night the power went out the two finally decided on a game plan to make a break for the inner city. They knew for a fact that a refugee camp was there based on the alerts. 

Hongjoong took screenshots of the directions they needed to sneak through the city. Luckily his phone was charging before the power gave out, he would have to be careful about using his phone now. They decided they would try for the inner city in the morning. Those things seemed to be more active at night for whatever reason. Their moans and cries make it impossible to sleep through this disaster. There was no pretending that this shit wasn't real. 

With daybreak, Hongjoong and Seonghwa urgently finished their preparations.

"Joong I think we should wrap some of this duct tape around our arms and legs. Like in the movies. Might offer some extra protection if we...you know. Get in a pinch." Seonghwa still looked so afraid. Afraid but determined. Hongjoong always admired him for that. 

After gearing up and shoving as much water from the bathroom sink and 'supplies' as they could into their small backpacks they removed their makeshift barricade from the dorm room entrance. Honestly, this felt like a suicide mission. The only weapons they were able to come up with were a small Exacto knife, a screwdriver, and a hammer from Seonghwa's toolbox. 

If they were going to survive the trip they had better be quiet and sneaky. It was the only way. 

The hallway outside their room was eerily quiet. Almost looked untouched. Taking the stairwell down from the 8th floor to the bottom it was obvious many students ignored the stay-in-place order. The ground floor was riddled with corpses - unmoving. 

Seonghwa covered his mouth to subdue the urge to vomit. Hongjoong had to hold his breath as well. The smell was like nothing he had ever encountered before, the stench burned the back of your throat. It was suffocating. 

"Hwa," Hongjoong whispered while rummaging through his pockets and pulled out a dust mask. "I want you to wear this, the air is really bad already."

"Thanks." Seonghwa gratefully took the black mask from Hongjoong and secured it around his ears. Normally he would fight Hongjoong about babying him even though he was older but Seonghwa couldn't risk another coughing fit.

Climbing over the corpses of their neighbors it was difficult to imagine how so many students wound up dead. It almost looked like they were 'put down' with how strategically some of their bodies were laid out on the ground. And are those bullet wounds on their foreheads? 

Hongjoong grabbed Seonghwa's larger hand guiding him to the nearest exit. Cautiously peeking through the dusty glass of the door they examined their surroundings. Once the coast was clear they bolted for the nearest alleyway. Hongjoong intended on avoiding any major roads for as long as they could. He imagined they would have been the most congested as people tried to evacuate the city. 

They carefully walked together hand-in-hand, avoiding puddles and climbing over debris. It felt as though the alleyways stretched on forever but it had to be better than slinking between abandoned cars in the streets. Following the screenshots Hongjoong had taken of the map leading to the camp they continued forward. 

A prolonged hiss coming from the end of the alley caused the boys to stop dead in their tracks. Fearfully, they gripped at the handles of their pathetic weapons that they had conjured from their dorm. The boys ducked beside a dumpster waiting for the beast to pass, hands smothering their nervous breaths. 

The stench from the dumpster seemed to help mask their presence just a little bit. The beast never looked down, just blindly ahead with glazed-over eyes and a staggering gait. The thing moaned and groaned, its teeth crashing together gnawing at imaginary flesh. Its lips were ripped to bloody shreds, hanging down its chin. It was a horrific sight.

Seonghwa grabbed Hongjoong's wrist with a panicked face, his other hand grasping at the fabric of the front of his shirt. Another asthma attack. The lingering smoke in the air and the fumes from the dumpster must've triggered another one. 

A loud wheeze triggered the beast to turn its head abruptly, the vertebrae of its neck making a disgusting crack as it noticed the strained breaths escaping from Seonghwa's lips. Hongjoong's face paled. He messed up. He messed up so badly. He should have been paying more attention and now - 

"Fuck!" Hongjoong scrambles to pull Seonghwa into following his lead quickly crawling under the grimy dumpster. There was just enough space to shove their bodies under the slimy metal of the dumpster, Hongjoong hoped it would be enough to shield them from the beast that threatened to attack. Maybe it would get tired and limp away? 

The beast is blindly reaching for their feet, its jaw opening and closing with its saliva oozing from its tattered mouth. Seonghwa is struggling to maneuver himself further down the tight space of the dumpster, Hongjoong has to hurriedly drag the elder away from the frantic palms of the beast and into the safety of his own chest.

"I-I'm so," wheeze, "Sorry." Seonghwa struggles to say while Hongjoong readies his screwdriver as the beast slowly crawls towards them. Hongjoong prepares himself to attack but he is surprised when the beast is pulled straight out from under the dumpster by its ankles. Swiftly followed by an echoing gunshot. 

A human figure rushes to look under the dumpster.

“You idiot! Why the hell did you shoot it!? What if the herd- '' the out of view stranger’s voices is quickly cut off as the other calls for Hongjoong and Seonghwa from the other side of the dumpster.

"Is anyone alive under there!?" A pair of unknown voices call from the other end of the dumpster. 

-

Hongjoong scurried down the narrow space of the dumpster towards the unfamiliar voices. He tried his best to carefully pull Seonghwa along with him, the thin frame of the older man still trembling and working far too hard to get air into his lungs. 

Finally, after crawling out from under the grime, the sour liquid thoroughly having soaked through their clothes, Hongjoong moves Seonghwa to sit in his lap while searching his bags for the rescue inhaler.

"Hwa! W-where is it!? Please, where is it? Tell me now!" Hongjoong was beginning to panic, a cold sweat building at his brow as Seonghwa's lips tinged a bright blue color, and his usually beautiful tan skin sunk to a clammy pale. Seonghwa just shook his head in response while gripping and pulling at the front of his shirt unable to get any words out.

"Step away from him!" One of the strangers ordered with a booming voice. "Is he infected? Did he get bit?" The stranger aimed his gun towards the pair on the ground ready to shoot devoid of all emotion.

"No! Please wait! Please, j-just wait one fucking minute!" Hongjoong yelled, angry and desperate but he didn't stop searching, his fingers finally finding purchase around the plastic rescue inhaler that was stuffed at the bottom of Seonghwa's bag. 

_ Idiot. Why wouldn't he keep it in the front pocket or something? Somewhere more easily accessible. He should know better. _

"He's fine, see! See!" Hongjoong urged while moving the saving grace of the plastic medicine applicator to Seonghwa's scarily blue lips. "He's not bit, he's fine. He has a-asthma. We were trying to hide but the smoke and -" Hongjoong voice broke. He was so scared but luckily the pair of strangers lowered their devices replaced only by sympathetic eyes as they watched Hongjoong try to force the medicine into Seonghwa's lungs.

After a few painfully slow minutes, Hongjoong relaxed just a bit as Seonghwa released an unstrained breath after three puffs of the medicine before collapsing against Hongjoong's chest. Hongjoong rested his unoccupied hand on Seonghwa's sweaty forehead leaning back to rest against the grimy wall behind him in relief. Seonghwa must've fainted from exhaustion and honestly, Hongjoong would have let himself do the same if it weren't for the waiting eyes of the two military men.

The taller of the two men moved towards Hongjoong and he instinctively pulled the unconscious boy closer to his chest in a protective stance. The military grunt puts his hands up in defense after placing his weapon in its holster.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything, it was just a precaution. If you'll let me, Wooyoung and I can take you back to the refugee camp we're stationed at." He points towards the other goon who is standing with a goofy grin painted on his face. "There's an infirmary and medicine there, we have lots of it right now. I'm sure we can have someone look at your friend but we can't sit here for long, we took the alleyway to avoid a herd of infected on the main road and there's no doubt those things heard the gunshots I let off." 

"Idiot." The Wooyoung kid scoffed, the other just rolling his eyes in response.

Hongjoong examines their camo uniforms and sees the nation's flag stitched to the right of where their hearts would be. The pair seemed to be legit, not that Hongjoong had much of a choice right now. There's no way he could manage to carry an unconscious Seonghwa to the refugee camp while trying to protect them both. Especially if there was a herd of those things nearby.

"San, we really gotta go," Wooyoung called. "We can't waste any more time here."

"Okay!” Hongjoong spits out. “Please take us with you." 

"Right. Okay, help me get sleeping beauty on my back then. You'll stay close with me while Wooyoung watches our back. The camp's only about four blocks from here. As long as we move fast we should be fine. Can you shoot a gun?" San asks and Hongjoong shakes his head 'no' in a sorry response. 

"Right. Okay then." 

San squats with his back to Hongjoong ready to take Seonghwa from him. With Hongjoong's help, San easily lifts the frail boy from Hongjoong's lap, his hands secured tightly under Seonghwa's thin thighs. Hongjoong stands and examines the unconscious boy, worrying his bottom lip in concern. Seonghwa certainly still looked worse for wear. 

He clenched the inhaler in his palm before looking down at the canister. Seonghwa's albuterol only had about twenty puffs left. It wasn't meant for daily use like this, he's only supposed to have to use it a few times out of the week for his acute symptoms; those symptoms that have been occurring more and more frequently over the past few days. Maybe they have something at the camp that Seonghwa could use, even if it's just better face masks? Something to block out the contaminated air of the city.

Hongjoong remembered all the times Seonghwa caught the flu during Winter semesters, he would always have to use a daily steroid inhaler to treat his lungs. Even with the steroids, Seonghwa was prone to getting pneumonia and bronchitis. What are they going to do if he were to ever get sick in a world like this? Hospitals were not an option anymore. 

God. What are they gonna do years from now? Inhalers expire so fast, they only last about a year! Fuck, he needed to stop. If Hongjoong kept thinking about this right now he was going to spiral. He can't imagine getting through this chaos without Seonghwa, he is all he has left. 

"Let's move out and stay close." San orders while repositioning Seonghwa's legs under his arms. 

"Take this," Wooyoung says, placing a hand on Hongjoong's shoulder. "It's a combat knife. That little screwdriver of yours isn't gonna do you much good out here." The boy ends with a smile.

"Thanks. Can't really say I was all that prepared for this whole 'end of the world' shit." Hongjoong tries to joke, picking up his step to catch up with San and Seonghwa.

The trek to the refugee camp, or maybe better coined as a facility, went smoothly. The herd San mentioned was traveling in the opposite direction and they were lucky not to run into any more straying infected. But the cries and guttural moans heard from those things sent chills down Hongjoong's spine. The sounds were disgusting.

They circled around various spiked barricades that were protecting the gate-like entrance to the facility. When they reached the gate, San whistled loudly up towards the nearby walls, a couple of heads peeking down towards them from the top. The gate is soon opened granting them access to the safety of the facility walls. 

Behind the gate, there is a stretch of sidewalk leading up to another much smaller door. Wooyoung races up to the front of the group to pull the door open. The inside of the facility reminded Hongjoong of a fancy bank or hotel lobby, a little bit too clean considering the state of the world. San walked towards another military goon who was manning the receptionist-like desk towards the back wall of the lobby.

"Found these two in a pinch while we were out scavenging." San shrugs his shoulders a bit, motioning towards Seonghwa with his head. "They're clean. No bites. I was gonna take this one to the infirmary, his lungs are in bad shape." The stranger pulls a forehead thermometer out from under the desk and scans the still form on San's back. 

"He's clear," The goon says waving Hongjoong over to be scanned as well and Hongjoong moved his bangs out of the way. He couldn't take his eyes off Seonghwa, they needed to get him checked out. "This one is good too. You're cleared to go up to the first-floor infirmary after I get your names."

"Park Seonghwa and Kim Hongjoong." Hongjoong answers quickly and the goon pulls out a thick binder from under the desk to scribble down the names. 

"Thanks," San calls out, nodding his head in the direction of the stairs. 

When they reach one of the rooms marked 'infirmary one' they are assisted by a young-looking man adorned with a white lab coat. The assessment feels a bit rushed and unconcerned. Seonghwa wasn't the only patient in the room. About eight beds, each occupied, lined the walls of the room. The doctor turns to assist other patients in the room but Hongjoong stops him.

"Do you at least have any asthma medication here? My friend only has a rescue inhaler and it's almost out. He usually uses a steroid of some kind when he gets like this." Hongjoong tries not to get irritated, obviously, they're not the only ones here who need help but he can't keep himself from worrying.

"Unfortunately, we don't have anything like that right now. Our oxygen supply and respirators are in limited quantity right now. If you need something specific you'll have to put in a request for it on the scavenging list. Right now your friend is stable and just needs to rest." The doctor moves on once again. 

Hongjoong grabs Seonghwa's still hand from the bed resting it against his cheek. San placed a hand on Hongjoong's shoulder.

"It'll be okay. Once he wakes up we can talk about looking for something to help with his symptoms. Wooyoung and I will get him what he needs on our next med supply run, we just gotta know what we're looking for." San offers. 

"Right. Thank you for all your help today. Honestly, I'd appreciate it if you'd let me go with you on your next run. If we're going to be here for a while I want to earn my share." Hongjoong's determined eyes met San's. 

"I can talk to the higher-ups about training you to become a scavenger if that's what you want. We could use all the help we can get, this facility is pretty large but most of the people here are injured or old. Those evacuated from nearby hospitals and care homes were brought here when this whole mess started. This first floor is used as a treatment center for those who need special attention." San explains, he sounds tired.

"We can worry about this stuff tomorrow. For now," Wooyoung pulls over a chair for Hongjoong to sit in. "Why don't you and Seonghwa rest. I'll have someone bring over some supper once we get the supplies from our run organized." Wooyoung chimes in before pulling San towards the door to leave.

"Tomorrow then." San waves bye, leaving Hongjoong alone with his unconscious friend. 

Hongjoong wonders what time it is as he feels his eyelids grow heavy. It was early morning when they left the dormitory. It couldn't have been more than a few hours. This place was only a few miles out. Still, with everything that happened, Hongjoong was exhausted. 

Without noticing Hongjoong must've dozed off, his head resting on Seonghwa's hand until he's gently shaken awake. He jolts to full wakefulness despite the gentle touch. It's Seonghwa.

"Hey. I guess it's safe to say we made it? No thanks to me though." Seonghwa says casually with a guilty look on his face. Hongjoong looks into Seonghwa’s eyes unsure of what to say. "You always save my ass."

"I thought I was going to lose you," Hongjoong says, a lump growing in his throat. "I really thought I was going to lose you. I can't lose you too." Hongjoong's eyes are brimming with tears but he refuses to let them fall. Seonghwa knows what he means by that. They've avoided talking about their families too much throughout this mess, both of them unable to contact their friends and family members. Everyone lived so far away from the city, there was no way to know if they made it to safety. They only had each other now. 

Hongjoong scoots closer to Seonghwa to rest his forehead on the other’s shoulder who is now rubbing soothing circles along Hongjoong's back. Seonghwa felt kind of useless, despite being the oldest between the two of them Hongjoong was always the one taking care of him when it should be the other way around. 

"Are you at least feeling better? You scared me." Hongjoongs asks, his face still lodged against Seonghwa's shoulder. 

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better. I'll try to be more careful next time."

"Hopefully there won't be the next time. Now that we're here, I think we'll be safe. They have supplies, trained military men, even electricity for now. Those guys that saved our asses back there said they'd let me help and that they’d teach me how to do supply runs to earn our keep."

"You're planning on going back out there?" Seonghwa shook his head, not sounding pleased by the idea.

"I don't want you going back out there. At least not right now. Not until we can get your asthma under control. It's too dangerous." Seonghwa's jaw tightened. He couldn't really argue. He would put whoever he was with at risk if he had another attack.

"I don't think it's fair for me to just sit here if I can make myself useful. Most of the people who were evacuated here aren't well." Hongjoong tries to explain but Seonghwa still doesn't look comfortable with the idea. 

There's a knock at the door and a pair of nurses enter, both pushing carts lined with a modest dinner. Some of the trays appeared to have little plastic cups with pills inside placed next to the dinner plates. The nurses passed by each bed-ridden patient handing out their dinner and pills. One of the nurses reaches Seonghwa's bed and places a tray with two plates on it on Seonghwa's lap along with two plastic cups of water. 

Hongjoong feels his mouth water from just looking at his plate. It's nothing fancy: beans, mashed potatoes, a peanut butter, and jelly sandwich, but to Hongjoong it may as well be a five-star meal. He hasn't eaten anything other than ramen since the world decided to end. 

And he couldn't be more thankful to San and Wooyoung for saving him and Seonghwa. Hongjoong will earn his and Seonghwa's keep. Maybe here the two of them could find a new normal to live by and help maintain this safe haven.

_ [ Thinking back on it, it was a nice sentiment. Foolish but it was comforting to trick himself into believing something like that for a while. Hongjoong really believed they could live behind the protection of the facility's wall, in an almost sweet ignorance to the world outside. However, nothing lasts forever. And Hongjoong quickly learns that to survive in a world like this, you have to keep moving. Never stop. Never look back. _

_ The 'new normal' had to be 'keep running like the flames of hell are burning the soles of your feet or you'll be consumed by those hellfires.' ] _

_ - _

The next morning after eating a small breakfast Hongjoong and Seonghwa relocated to the second-floor living area after Seonghwa had insisted he felt well enough to leave the supervision of the doctors. He was worried about getting in the way of the small medical team who had other patients that required more consistent attention than himself and Hongjoong knew it would be impossible to change the older's mind. 

Downstairs the same man from the front desk yesterday gave them both a key to their new living quarters on the second floor. The room was nicer than any dorm they've ever had the pleasure of sharing, it was still small but comfortable nonetheless. In the middle of the room, there was a large bed with fresh clothes folded neatly on top of the duvet. There was a small bathroom in the room as well and Hongjoong was so ready to shower after rolling around in all that dumpster slime from yesterday. 

Hongjoong noticed that above all the light switches and in the bathroom were various paper signs with reminders reading: 'Only use the lights when absolutely necessary to conserve oil for the generators. Use candle reserves.' and 'Please only take five-minute showers to conserve energy.' 

This place clearly had a system already planned out even if it's only been about a week and a half since the downfall of the city. It's obvious the people here are anticipating this situation to last a long time and Hongjoong can't say he disagrees with that mindset. It's likely nothing will return to normal, everything feels too far gone already. 

Hongjoong let Seonghwa take a shower first which gave him time to search through the drawers of the bedside table and the closet. He found more basic clothes in the closet and some large white candles in the largest bedside drawer. The front desk staff from earlier informed them that meals are served in the common rooms of each floor - breakfast at 9 am and dinner at 6 PM, so Hongjoong isn't surprised when he doesn't find any snacks or anything. From what he can tell the facility is rationing supplies to the best of their ability. 

After about five minutes Hongjoong hears the shower turn off with a squeak and grabs his change of clothes off the bed. Seonghwa happily pounces onto the bed with a refreshed sigh now that he is clean and in fresh clothes. Hongjoong couldn't subdue his laughter after seeing a happy Seonghwa rolling back and forth on the bed. 

"I'll only be a few minutes," Hongjoong says before opening the bathroom door.

"Okay, don't forget to wash behind your ears stinky." Seonghwa jokingly throws at Hongjoong.

"Whatever." He says sticking out his tongue.

After discarding his dirty clothes onto the bathroom floor Hongjoong steps under the warm spray of the showerhead letting the droplets batter against his grimy skin. How did he manage to get so messed up the other day? Things shouldn't have gone so wrong, his lack of ability, his cowardness almost got Seonghwa killed. 

While washing his hair he couldn't help but let his mind wander. He didn't forget his request to San and Wooyoung. Hopefully today they could make a run for supplies together and Hongjoong could make himself useful. And the faster he can get Seonghwa the medication he needs the better he'll be able to relax. 

Maybe it's some more wishful thinking but perhaps with the incoming winter the spread of The Virus will slow down a bit? The snow and cold air might make their dead limbs even more stiff and slow. It would be the perfect time to attempt to exterminate some of the larger herds before the spring and collect as many supplies as they can for the winter. 

Hongjoong finishes washing up and changes into his clean clothes, opening the door he walks over to the bed and lays next to Seonghwa who wraps his lanky limbs around Hongjoong's shorter body.

"Hwa, I'm gonna follow up with San and Wooyoung today about my request. But before I go out there can you give me some ideas of what I should be looking for?" 

Seonghwa's giddiness promptly ceases. Hongjoong almost felt bad for bringing it up so soon but this is serious. 

"You're really not budging on this one? You can't just put the request in for the military guys to try and-"

"No," Hongjoong interrupts. "I really need to do this myself. I want to be able to take care of us if we're ever stuck outside again. I don't want to leave this place, obviously, we're so lucky to have found a place like this but if something were to happen...I just want to be able to protect you." Hongjoong looks into Seonghwa's obsidian eyes, searching for something, anything.

"Joong, I wish you didn't have such a heroes complex. Seriously." Seonghwa jokes. "But I'm not gonna try to stop you if this is something you really want to do, just please be careful."

"Always, I'll always find a way back to you. I promise." Hongjoong can feel his heartbeat pick up, a little bit shy about the wording of his proclaimed promise. Hongjoong never knew what to call this feeling that sat deep within his chest whenever Seonghwa was near. 

They've known each other since their freshman year of college, this feeling that chased Hongjoong present from day one. He was always too afraid to give this feeling a name and buried it deeper within himself when Seonghwa started dating someone in their sophomore year. It hurt watching the other cuddle up next to someone who wasn't him in their dorm room but he loved seeing Seonghwa so happy, he couldn't let his own feelings get in the way of Seonghwa's own happiness. 

But Hongjoong couldn't help the selfish relief that spread through his body the night Seonghwa came to him bawling his eyes out after he was broken up with, it hurt to see Seonghwa so heartbroken but it also gave him hope that maybe one day, one day he would have the courage to confess to the older and treat him the way he always deserved. 

"Such a romantic Joong, you're gonna make me blush." Seonghwa teased as he stood up from the bed. "Well while you're outside getting your training and helping with the supply runs I should make myself useful here until I can go out there with you. I'll ask around in the kitchen or maybe someone can teach me some basic first aid? I'm not sure yet." Hongjoong nodded, swinging his feet over the side of the bed to sit up. 

"I'm sure you would be a really good help in the infirmary, you're a very kind and attentive person. I could see you being a nurse…" 

Seonghwa smirked at that as he shuffled through his backpack and pulled out a small notepad and a dull pencil. 

"I'll write down a few things you could keep an eye out for while you're out with San and Wooyoung. Really anything that contains fluticasone or salmeterol would probably be good for me to take until the air quality gets better, it'd be good to have something like that for winter time too." Seonghwa frowns a little bit. "You would know better than anyone that my asthma is pretty shitty when I get sick but it's decently manageable otherwise. I-I think it can still be manageable if I'm careful." Seonghwa passes the torn-off note to Hongjoong who is still sitting on the side of the bed. 

Looking up at Seonghwa, Hongjoong can tell the older feels a bit embarrassed. It's hard for him to share this side of himself with people, he always worries he'll come across as weak or fragile. He doesn't need to be treated like some breakable parcel. 

"You don't have to be embarrassed Hwa, you know this doesn't make me think of you any different. It's just a part of you. Please don't feel bad about not being able to go out there yourself, when it's safer we can go togeth-" 

Hongjoong is interrupted by a quick peck to the side of his cheek. He brings a hand up to cup the flesh of his blushing cheek where Seonghwa's sweet lips just placed a chaste kiss. 

"W-what was that for?" Hongjoong squeaks. 

"Just make it back safely and in time for dinner. I'm going to see if I can be useful somewhere now." Seonghwa throws Hongjoong a peace sign as he exits their shared living quarters. 

Hongjoong falls back onto the bed, his cheeks burning.

"Fuck." 

-

It's around 10 am when San and Wooyoung are available to leave the facility. The wait to leave is brutally slow and Hongjoong can feel the nervous sweat and the clamminess of his palms building in apprehension. Based on the small talk he's picked up on while walking through the hallways and from what he's seen with his own eyes there's no doubt he'll be in good hands. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting." San and Wooyoung call as they descend the staircase to meet Hongjoong. The pair is slightly out of breath and red in the cheeks and Hongjoong can't help but raise an eyebrow. "W-we were just outside the gate this morning after breakfast, we had to clear some walkers that were getting a little bit too close to the facility. Things got a bit messy so we had to change before going out again." Wooyoung explained while exchanging a glance with San.

"Yeah, it was seriously gross. I don't know why those things are so oozy. I'm just glad none of it touched my skin." 

Hongjoong noticed a deep mouth-shaped mark at the jut of San's neck and smirked a little bit at the sight. Perhaps the pair had shared some much-needed skin-ship after their tussle outside. The thought brightened his day just a little bit more, maybe San and Wooyoung saw themselves in Seonghwa and himself and that's why they decided to take them to the facility. 

"Anyway," Wooyoung continued after San, "how is Seonghwa doing? We heard you both moved to the second floor already." 

"He's doing much better it seems. Getting him out of the poor air quality was the best thing we could really do for him. It was stupid of us to try and leave when we did knowing the air was filled with nothing but smoke and dust." Hongjoong explained.

"You both did what you thought was best at the time. I'm just glad we found you when we did. I'm sure you both will be great additions to our little community as well." San responded reassuringly. 

"I hope I can make myself useful," Hongjoong says as he searches through his pockets for the note Seonghwa gave him. "Seonghwa gave me a small list of medications we can look for, do you have an idea of where we could start?" Hongjoong asks the pair.

Wooyoung and San quickly glance over the note and San pulls a list out from his own pocket. Comparing the sheets they list off what Hongjoong assumes are nearby pharmacies. 

"We have a shortlist from the medical staff as well today. Nothing super difficult to find right now. So I think we'll be okay trying the nearest pharmacy located on the main road. We haven't been able to go down that way for a few days because of that herd that was passing through. It seemed quiet this morning, but we might have to put down a few stragglers." San explained while pulling some items out from his backpack, a long serrated knife, and a tackle jacket, passing them to Hongjoong. 

"We're trying to save our bullets, so we'll teach you to shoot another time. But honestly for a small number of walkers, using a knife or something is the best method because it's quiet. Those things are easily attracted by sound. Aiming for the head is the only way to take them out for good." San calmly explained and placed a friendly hand on Hongjoong's shoulder. 

"If there aren't any burning questions let's move out so we can get back before dark." 

Tightening his grip on the lightweight girth of the knife Hongjoong follows the two military men out the front door of the fortress and into the warzone of a city.

-

When they reached the broken glass door of the pharmacy their ears were immediately met with the unmistakable groaning of one of the flesh-eating beasts. Peeking into the establishment it looked as the creature got caught on a fallen metal beam from the ceiling, the shrap metal piercing through its lower half but its upper body still moving. San motioned for Hongjoong to move closer to him, whispering distance.

"Do you feel comfortable taking this one out? Just as a practice?" San questions. "We haven't run into any yet today and if you want some practice out here in the field I've got your back."

"I think- I think I can do it. I just go for the head, right?" Hongjoong checks tightening his grip on the knife-like before.

"Yup, that's all it takes. Don't lose your strength halfway through your blow, you always want to try and get a quick and clean slash. It's a lot less messy that way and lessens the risk of losing your weapon in one of their heads." San explains calmly pressing his hand against Hongjoong's back to motion him forward through the broken glass panel of the pharmacy. 

"Wooyoung and I will be right behind you." He says following Hongjoong through the shattered door. 

When the group reaches the creature's line of sight the bloodied, mangled mass of flesh struggles harder to dislodge itself from the metal beam. The sloshing sounds of disjointed flesh and organs are sickening as Hongjoong approaches the hissing beast. 

"Don't hesitate. That can be your first real lesson from me." San says from behind Hongjoong who has the knife positioned slightly above the creature's moving head. "Those things, they're not human anymore. You're doing them a favor at this point. For every walker, you dispose of it's one less flesh-eating bastard out in the world."

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Hongjoong really tries to absorb San's advice cause he's right. Killing this thing means one less monster that could take Seonghwa away from him.

Hongjoong swings the knife down on the gurgling monster who never stopped trying to reach for his ankles. The knife pierces through the mushy meat of the beast's head almost instantly stopping the creature's movements. 

Hongjoong doesn't feel guilty for putting the thing out of its misery but the smell of rotting flesh and the oozing fluid pouring from its skull as he pulls his knife out of its head forces him to empty the contents of his stomach onto the floor. What a shame to lose his precious breakfast.

Once Hongjoong regains some composure he wipes the bile from his lips and throws a 'thumbs up' in San and Wooyoug's direction while trying to regain his breath. 

"S-sorry, I'm good. I just wasn't expecting the smell to be so strong." 

"Don't worry about it. Getting a little worked up about it just shows your human. I hate to say it but it really does get easier the more you have to do it." Wooyoung tries to reassure Hongjoong who still looks a little ill from emptying his stomach. 

The group soon after begins searching the nearly fully stocked shelves of the pharmacy. It's likely the place has avoided getting scavenged due to the huge herd that passed by not too long ago. Wooyoung and San piled as much as they could from the request lists into their backpacks. Once they'd found everything they pulled more medication from the shelves just in case they would need it in the future. 

Hongjoong jumped over the pharmacy counter to search the back of the store, he began sorting through various clear prescription bags that were waiting to be picked up. Unfortunately, he couldn't find another emergency inhaler that contained albuterol specifically but he did find a couple of purple round disk inhalers that contained one of the steroids Seonghwa had listed. 

Even if the ingredients weren't exactly what Seonghwa needed, from past explanations from Seonghwa, Hongjoong knew that blue inhalers meant instant relief or 'emergency inhalers', while brown inhalers were used to treat symptoms and prevent attacks. 

As he continued searching, pulling open drawers and cabinets he was lucky enough to find a few plastic spacers and one of those blue inhalers; this one labeled with Salbutamol as the main ingredient. 

Regrouping the boys prepared to journey back down the main street to the facility after searching through nearby shops for anything useful that they could fit into their bags. When they quickly passed through a bookstore Hongjoong had stuffed a few sci-fi books into his bag that he thought might interest Seonghwa, 'The War of the Worlds' seemed interesting enough.

When they reached the gates of the facility the tell-tale sign of the darkening winter sky conveyed that dinner-time was near and Hongjoong was able to make it back just in time as Seonghwa requested. And all in one piece. He felt especially accomplished today and was looking forward to getting Seonghwa his medicine and the sci-fi books he collected. 

San whistled up at the night watch crew that sat at the top of the gates and they entered the facility. 

Hongjoong learned from some passersby on the second floor that Seonghwa was assisting the nurses in the infirmary who were passing out medications and kindly giving sponge baths to those too ill to be removed from bed. 

Once Hongjoong finished his meal with San and Wooyoung he retreated back to his own quarters to wait for Seonghwa to return from the infirmary. Not long after dinner, the doorknob to the room rattled Hongjoong out of his tired daze and he shuffled to greet Seonghwa.

When they made eye contact Seonghwa tackled Hongjoong back down onto the bed. 

"Joong, oh my god! I haven't stopped thinking about you all day! I was so worried! How did the run go?" Seonghwa asked, supporting his upper body on his elbows as he waited for a reply.

"It went perfectly actually. It was an almost completely quiet run. We bumped into one incapacitated walker but San walked me through how to properly dispose of one. It was - not easy but I think it will get easier with time." Hongjoong brings a hand up to move Seonghwa's bangs away from his eyes. "I was able to find some medicine. I brought a lot but I figure whatever you can't use maybe someone else could later?"

Hongjoong motions for his backpack and Seonghwa removes himself from the shorter man. Pulling a few of the medications from his bag he urges the older to read the labels.

"Ah! This blue one! I've definitely used this one as a kid. This should work well in treating my symptoms to prevent another big attack. I'll have to try it the next time I'm feeling winded or wheezy. Thank you so much, Joong."

"I also managed to pick up a few books while I was out. I'm not sure if you'll like them but I know you like sci-fi so I figured I should grab them." Hongjoong explains shyly smoothing down the hairs on the back of his head. 

"I feel very spoiled today. Not only do I get to breathe like a normal person but I have some awesome books to look forward to," Seonghwa says gleefully. Seeing Seonghwa so happy makes Hongjoong's chest swell. "How can I make it up to you?" the older questions.

"Y-you really don't have to do anything. Seeing you happy and healthy is more than enough for me." Hongjoong tries to hide the blush that dusts his cheeks by turning to look away. Seonghwa reaches behind Hongjoong and blows out the candle on the bedside table. 

"If you say so. Let's rest for now then. I'm proud of you for all your hard work today. Thank you." Seonghwa says as he adjusts himself to lay next to Hongjoong's smaller form. Hongjoong gets the most restful sleep of his life, his ear resting against Seonghwa's heart he falls asleep to the comforting pulses and the full breaths of the older. 

Chapter 4

The weeks pass by agonizingly slow. The facility has grown entirely too cold as the crisp autumn air turns to the unforgiving cold of winter. The windows in Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s room are often covered with an icy frost each morning now, blocking out the grey cityscape that lies just outside. The blocks in closest proximity to the facility have been ripped bare of their resources by the supply-runners. Now, Hongjoong and his permanently assigned supply team, San and Wooyoung, are forced to travel further and further in search of the items necessary for survival. 

The facility caters to just under 30 people, roughly half are too ill to assist in runs, the other half military goons, and medical staff.

The facility has not sustained any major damage or casualties since Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s arrival and has only taken in a few able-bodied survivors. Caring for the sick and old has become the responsibility of the healthy, and while the facility could use all the help they can find, more people means more mouths to feed. Lately, they’ve been relying on nothing but canned goods and nonperishables, each person is rationed just enough to survive, never quite enough to satisfy one’s hunger pains. 

With the help of the medication Hongjoong found in October, Seonghwa is in a much more manageable state. The air quality has also become safer to breathe as well as the fires have died out, so thankfully, Seonghwa has not suffered any further complications in recent weeks. Seonghwa spends much of his free time continuing to assist in the infirmary, trying to absorb as much knowledge from the doctors and nurses as humanly possible. 

-

“When setting up a proper IV, you’ll want to hang whatever fluid solution high enough that the fluid can travel down through the tub, then tie it off before you insert the needle,” One of the older doctors kindly explains while Seonghwa procedurally does as he is instructed with intense focus. 

“Tie a rubber band around the upper arm so the veins swell with blood, yeah, just like that. This will make finding a thick enough vein easier. Then simply hold that vein with two fingers and insert the needle in just enough so that the needle hub fills with the tiniest bit of blood.” 

Seonghwa’s gentle fingers secure the IV in place painlessly and he unties the IV fluid solution connecting it to the IV hub.

“Smart boy, you’ll do very well here.” The doctor encourages as he fiddles with the drip. 

-

In college, Seonghwa was a business major so the information and practices are completely new to him, but he seems to be learning quickly. The doctors even entrusting him with delivering certain medications by himself and patching up minor injuries sustained by supply-runners. 

By December, Seonghwa and Hongjoong have comfortably fallen into a predictable schedule, each succeeding in their newfound roles. Hongjoong is much more comfortable in disposing of walkers that wander too close to the facility, thanks to the combat training he’s been receiving from San and Wooyoung. After weeks of pre-supply-run sparring and weapons practice, San and Wooyoung made a proper soldier out of Hongjoong. 

-

“San! Watch it!” Hongjoong yelled as he noticed a decaying form lunge at an occupied San, who was siphoning gasoline from a nearby wrecked car. Hongjoong rushed over from the vehicle he was scavenging, removing his jagged knife from its sheath rather than his gun, worried that he might hit San on accident otherwise. San was struggling to regain control over the walker, he grabbed for the tube that was connected to the gas tank of the vehicle using the rubber tube as a barrier between himself and the beast’s chomping jaws. Drool slickened the rubber piece causing San to lose his only form of protection, his own weapon too far out of reach. 

Hongjoong’s ears filled with the struggling grunts and cries from San, it felt like time stopped around them. Wooyoung’s desperate yells from behind him could have split his heart in two. 

“Wooyoung!” San called.

Finally, Hongjoong was able to strategically pull the walker into a chokehold with one arm, adrenaline guiding all of his choices he drew the molding corpse away from San before shoving his knife into its soupy dead eyes. The beast’s movements subsequently drew to a cease.

“A-ah,” San was gasping for breath, scrambling to his feet, Wooyoung now by his side to support his weight. “Nice save rookie, I thought I was a goner when the tube slipped. I-I wasn’t paying enough attention.” San explains, clearly still startled. 

“Fuck you San! You scared the shit out of me, I thought you got bit,” Wooyoung roughly pushed the taller against the vehicle behind them and started checking him for wounds. “You’re lucky you’re clean, I would have killed you if you died,” Wooyoung punched the other in the shoulder again.

“I’m sorry Woo,” San laughs, wrapping one of his arms around the shorter’s shoulders. Wooyoung ‘tsks’ and pushes San against the car again before climbing on top of the wreck to get a better view of the stretch of highway where they were positioned. 

“I don’t see any more of those bastards, must’ve just been a straggler. But we should turn back, it’ll get dark soon and I’m worried all our noise will alert more,” Wooyoung jumped off the hood of the car, grabbing his and San’s gasoline cans to lead them back to the facility.

San mouthed a silent ‘I owe you one’ before running to grab his gasoline can from Wooyoung, Hongjoong staying towards the back to watch their flank. Hongjoong couldn’t help the smile from growing on his own face as he watched the pair bicker quietly back and forth.

Upon their return, the group walks to the side of the facility where a small garage is located. Inside two cars and a few shelves lined with cans of gasoline filled the small space. Rarely do members of the facility use the vehicles, maybe once a week to travel further in search of supplies. Now that the winter has come and the walker herds have slowed slightly, the vehicles will certainly get more use. Siphoning and collecting gasoline for the generators and cares have been a major priority lately.

The group parts, handing off their backpacks of nonperishables to be sorted in the pantry just before dinner. Hongjoong opens the door to his room where he finds Seonghwa resting on his side, still wearing his scrubs. His eyebrows are knitted together uncomfortably. Hongjoong sits on the side of the bed and out of habit, fondly begins rubbing circles into Seonghwa’s back whose swollen eyelids blink to awakeness.

“Rough night in the infirmary? Your shoulder blades feel really tense,” Hongjoong asks, his thumbs working a solid knot out of Seonghwa’s back making the other cry out in relief.

“F-fuck. I guess maybe I was hunched over too long today. I was assisting one of the older patients for most of the day. She isn’t in the greatest shape, she’s been dealing with a heart condition for a great many years now and I think she’s just...approaching her time, ya know?” Seonghwa explains with dismal eyes. He looked terribly exhausted. Hongjoong knew it was hard work keeping up with all the patients in the building. It’s honestly amazing the facility has been able to do this for almost three months now with such a small staff.

“Keeping her company and letting her rest is about all I could do, but the Doc sent me back here for the night.” With all the old people living at the facility, this will be the first time for someone to pass of natural causes here. Seeing the carnage outside, the thought of such a peaceful death brought Hongjoong a sort of morbid happiness. 

-

At dinner, the news of a dying member of the facility seems to not have made it to the ears of the rest of the group. Everyone just carries on living, shoving food in their mouths. The younger members running around playing games in the common area after clean up. 

The atmosphere just doesn’t feel right to Hongjoong, but he can’t quite pinpoint the cause of his uneasiness. He stops and stares at the closed infirmary door before heading upstairs to bed and wonders if the woman has already passed.

It is difficult to fall asleep. Hongjoong can’t focus on anything but his own breathing and anxious heartbeat. Seonghwa must feel the uneasiness in the air too because he keeps shifting in bed, never finding a comfortable enough position. 

“Joong,” Seonghwa reaches for the younger’s hand, both of them wrapped up in the warmth of the duvet. The older’s hands are shaking and out of habit, Hongjoong goes to grab for Seonghwa’s inhaler from the bedside table assuming he is shaking from a lack of oxygen but Seonghwa stops him from getting up.

“I’m okay. I just want to talk,” Seonghwa reassures, “I’ve been thinking, thinking about life lately I guess. About us? I-” Seonghwa turns to face Hongjoong in the darkness of the room, his hands still trembling in Hongjoong’s grasp. Hongjoong’s heart stopped in cold anticipation. 

“Caring for that dying patient today really got me thinking about our time on this earth. We might not be lucky enough to grow old like those of previous generations. We might not be able to die comfortably, peacefully surrounded by loved ones. As always, our days on this earth are greatly numbered but it feels more urgent now I suppose.” Hongjoong listens keenly, rubbing Seonghwa’s cold digits between his palms.

“We live each day doing what we can to survive, to keep everyone safe here. I just wouldn’t have wanted to spend the end of the world with anyone other than you.”

There it is, that twinge in Hongjoong’s heart again. The one he was always too afraid to name. 

“I’m afraid of losing you, life without you would be meaningless. I’ve wanted to tell you since before this virus but never knew how. I was too much of a coward.”

Silence.

“I love you, Joong.”

Hongjoong tightened his fingers around Seonghwa’s long fingers, “I’ve wanted to hear that for so long you have no idea,” Hongjoong tries and fails to suppress a sniffle. The atmosphere in the air tonight along with this declaration has his head spinning.

“Kiss me?” Seonghwa shyly pleads into the darkness of the room, his form illuminated just the slightest bit by the azure moonlight that leaks into the room from the bedroom window. His sparkling brown eyes that hold nothing but stars accentuated by the moonlight. 

The pair awkwardly sits up on the mattress, Hongjoong on his knees to sit a little bit taller than Seonghwa. Hongjoong caresses the older’s cheek and rests his hand on the most angular part of his jaw, tilting his head up to close the gap separating their lips.

The kiss is chaste, delicate, and entirely not enough. They’ve both waited so long for this moment. Hongjoong deepens the kiss pulling Seonghwa into his lap, the older wrapping his arms around Hongjoong’s neck. They can’t seem to close the space between them enough to satisfy the burning in their stomachs.

“J-Joong-'' Seonghwa breaks the kiss first trying to catch his breath. They sit for a few moments, they end up bumping foreheads in the darkness, and start giggling at the clumsiness of the whole situation. Seonghwa squirms in Hongjoong’s lap once he’s finally caught his breath. Hongjoong feels something hard pressing against his thigh and Seonghwa tries to hide his face in Hongjoong’s shoulder.

“Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away,” The older shifts again.

“Do you want me to,” Hongjoong’s cheeks burn at the question, “I would love to help you with that if you want me to?”

“P-Please,” Seonghwa fidgets again in Hongjoong’s lap, “Touch me.”

Hongjoong nods, caressing Seonghwa’s cheek once again as he moves Seonghwa’s long limbs to lay down against the mattress, head resting in the pillow. His hands travel up and down Seonghwa’s torso and along his trembling thighs. Seonghwa’s slightly overgrown black hair spread so beautifully over the pillow, the older trying to hide his face behind his forearms.

Hongjoong is entirely endeared.

“You don’t have to hide your face Hwa, you’re so gorgeous, I want to see you,” Hongjoong encourages bringing Seonghwa’s arms to rest above his head, the older nods, and their lips meet. This time the kiss is hot and wet, their tongues sloppily running along the inside of each other's mouth. When the kiss breaks with an obscene wet smack, a string of saliva still connects their lips only breaking when Hongjoong moves to suck a purple bruise just under Seonghwa’s jawline. 

Sucking another bruise into the tan flesh of Seonghwa’s collar bone, Hongjoong moves his curious fingers under the other’s shirt to roll Seonghwa’s nipples to a perky hardness, Seonghwa circles his hips up to find some kind of friction against his clothed length with a whine.

“H-Hongjoong, please, please give me more.” Seonghwa releases a high-pitched moan when Hongjoong crumples the other’s shirt further up his body and begins kitten-licking at the older’s perky nipples. Seonghwa’s fingers hurriedly grasp at the strands of hair at the nape of Hongjoongs neck, encouraging the other to keep going.

The pace is driving Seonghwa mad.

Hongjoong repositions himself to sit between Seonghwa’s thighs, “Just tell me if I need to stop or if something makes you uncomfortable, okay?” 

“Y-yes, I will, you’re doing so perfect I promise.”

With that, Hongjoong removes Seonghwa’s nightwear, throwing the material to the ground. Seonghwa’s cock is pushing uncomfortably against his briefs, a small wet spot forming on the fabric. Hongjoong coos when Seonghwa’s body becomes covered with raised bumps from the cold air.

Hongjoong runs a hand along the length of Seonghwa’s cock teasingly through the fabric before removing the remaining garment. The older’s cock springs out of his briefs, red and neglected.

“I’m sorry baby, was I teasing you for too long? You’re so wet for me.” Hongjoong teases and Seonghwa’s needy moans and heavy breaths fill the small space, the sound fueling Hongjoong’s desire to please the older.

After giving Seonghwa’s length a few pumps, Hongjoong lowers his mouth to wrap his full lips around the latter’s aching cock. Seonghwa hisses at the contact, his fingers settling in Hongjoong’s locks again, the older didn’t know what else to do with his hands.

“Feel’s so,” another broken moan as Hongjoong circles his tongue around the tip, “F-Fuck, it feels so good Joong.”

Hongjoong honestly didn’t know what he was doing, he had no experience in this sort of thing. He was pulling every lewd technique he could possibly think of from all the cringy gay porn he watched as a closeted gay kid.

Hongjoong used his small hands to twist up and down Seonghwa’s shaft as he focused on the tip with his tongue, the excessive amount of drool made the slide of his hand along Seonghwa’s length more slick and comfortable.

Hongjoong could tell Seonghwa was trying not to thrust up into his mouth, his other hand scrunching up the sheets of the bed to ground himself. Hongjoong quickened his pace, obscene slurping sounds filling the room accompanying the beautiful moans that ceaselessly fell from Seonghwa’s lips. His face drawn up in a blissed-out expression. 

“Joong, I think- I think I’m gonna cum, please,” The older cried as his moans grew higher in pitch. Hongjoong continued to swipe his tongue along the sweet underside of Seonghwa’s tip, he hollowed his cheeks out taking more of the other’s cock into his mouth.

Seonghwa’s thighs tensing as he feels his orgasm build and build, the sensation growing deep within himself. Seonghwa tries to warn the other to pull off but Hongjoong keeps working, bringing Seonghwa to a dizzying finish, his eyes roll back as he spills his cum deep into Hongjoong’s throat who gratefully swallows it all.

After a few moments, Hongjoong pulls off of Seonghwa’s softening cock, Seonghwa still incredibly out of breath, his head lolling from side to side trying to come down from his post-orgasm high. Hongjoong crawls up the bed to push back Seonghwa’s sweat-slicked bangs, places a sweet kiss on his forehead.

“Joong,” Seonghwa takes another breath, his chest rising and falling at a much more natural pace, “Christ, I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard before, it's a little bit embarrassing.” 

“Don’t be embarrassed, you were so good for me. Thank you for letting me take care of you.” With that, the older’s eyes widen at the realization that Hongjoong has yet to be touched properly. 

“Ah, I should, do you want me to help you? I-” Hongjoong presses a shushing finger against the older’s lips. 

“I’m fine for now, don’t worry. I just wanted to take care of you, especially after you were so exhausted from the infirmary. Just rest for now. I’ll clean us up.” Hongjoong says before disappearing to the bathroom, bringing back a wet towel to wipe down their bodies.

Once Hongjoong has helped Seonghwa back into his nightwear, they settle back into each other's arms, Hongjoong rubbing small circles into Seonghwa’s back again until he can hear the sleeping breaths of the older.

Before long, Hongjoong too drifts off to a night of heavenly sleep.

-

_ [ But of course, nothing good lasts forever. ] _

It is still dark outside when the pair is forced awake by multiple blood-curdling screams that cut through the stagnant night air. 

The screams reverberating from the floors below immediately made the hairs on Hongjoong’s neck stand on end, his body automatically switching to survival mode. Everything felt so wrong.

“Joong, what’s going on?” Seonghwa asks with a lump in his throat and eyes struggling to focus after being jolted awake by Hongjoong’s rushing about and the numerous echoey screams from below. Seonghwa pushes himself off from the plushness of the mattress to meet Hongjoong’s side.

“I don’t know. Something felt off last night before bed, but I couldn’t put my finger on it,” he’s interrupted by more crashes and screams from the lower levels of the facility, the sound of rushing footprints can be heard from down the hall, so Hongjoong organizes his thoughts quickly. Hongjoong continues with a firm voice shoving various clothes and other supplies in a duffel bag from the closet. “Grab your medicines and anything else you might need if we have to make a run for it.”

Without pressing further, Seonghwa ignores the jumble of concerns that are piling up in his skull and with clumsy hands starts pulling out the bedside drawers dumping the contents to the floor. He grabs his medication, some candles, and a nearly empty matchbox, shoving the contents in his old college backpack that has been left entirely untouched since their arrival at the facility.

Hongjoong always left his tactical knife in their bedroom but never his gun. Guns were always supposed to be put back in the garage after supply runs. He wonders if San and Wooyoung are already downstairs.

An ear-splitting male scream, followed by several gunshots carried resounded through the hallway.

“I want you to stay close to me,” Hongjoong says pulling their winter coats from the closet then reaching into Seonghwa’s bag that was currently swung across the taller’s shoulders to grab the screwdriver that remained since the dumpster incident. “If we run into any walkers, you’re going to let me take care of them,” Seonhwa just nods with watery eyes, what a terrible way to be awoken after such a peaceful evening. 

“If things get messy, plunge this screwdriver as far into those thing's eye sockets to reach the brain,” Hongjoong explained although he is sure by now Seonghwa knows that much at the very least about those beasts. The older has his lower lip pulled taught between his teeth, worrying away at the plump pink flesh. An anxious habit of his. Hongjoong wishes he didn’t have to be so-to-the-point, he knows he is scaring the Seonghwa but there is just no time. 

“They’re attracted by sound so we need to move as quickly and quietly,” he emphasizes that bit before continuing, “as possible. I think it is wisest to link up with San and Wooyoung so we can figure out what’s going on.” 

Seonghwa’s hands are shaking while holding the screwdriver with both of his hands, the same terrified look from before. That petrified look from their escape from the dormitory. Hongjoong hated that look. Such a terrifed expression didn’t belong on Seonghwa’s face.

“We can’t sit around and wait for the infection to spread in the facility, if someone gets bit they’ll change fast. I-I haven’t seen it myself, but from what San says it only takes minutes. I would leave you here and come back but-”

“No, no! I’m not letting you go out there by yourself.” Seonghwa sharply interrupts. 

“I know,” Hongjoong pulls Seonghwa closer to zip-up his winter coat and places a hand on his cheek. “I don’t think it's a good idea to split up, if the place becomes overrun I don’t want us to get separated,” Hongjoong explains while moving to pick up his duffel bag again. “Let’s move carefully, follow my lead.”

Hongjoong cracks the door slightly to peer outside into the short floor hallway. His nose is immediately met with the distinct metal scent of blood and smoke. Smoke. Where the hell is smoke coming from? Maybe someone’s candle got knocked over during the waging scuffle?

When the smoke rushes in through the cracked door Seonghwa quickly secures a black face mask around his ears without hesitation, they both learned their lesson from the last time. When Hongjoong turns his head opening his mouth to speak, Seonghwa lifts up one of his hands to show Hongjoong he has an emergency inhaler ready just in case.

“I won’t let it happen again Joong.”

With that Hongjoong widens the gap between them and the hallway just enough for the pair to sneak out into the darkened corridor, the generators still powered down for ‘lights-out’, so it must be early morning still. The only guiding light visible is that of the moonlight that shines through the hallway windows and a taunting redlight from around the corner of the corridor leading to the first and ground floors. 

The scent of smokes grows heavier in the air as they continue down that hall towards the staircase, so they try to keep their bodies as low to the ground as possible without making themselves vulnerable to an attack. 

The rooms they pass on the way are empty, the doors swinging eerily back and forth. The residents of the now-empty rooms were probably some of the first to hear the disturbance from downstairs and raced quickly to access the situation. Hongjoong feels a pang of guilt in his chest when they finally reach the staircase.

At the bottom of the stairs directing to the first-floor infirmary is the pallid and bloody form of an old woman who is currently tearing and pulling at the innards of one of the second-floor residents. The man must’ve opened the door out of curiosity only to be jumped by one of the walking dead. 

The old woman’s body is blocking the infirmary door from opening all the way, fingers eerily pushing out between the cracks of the door in an attempt to exit.

The man on the ground's eyes are numb and glazed over, his face twisted in a permanent silent scream. The sick slurping noises coming from the old woman's mouth as she gnaws on the rubbery innards of the man’s lower abdomen makes Hongjoong’s stomach turn.

The old woman was far too distracted by the human flesh she was currently gorging herself upon to notice Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s presence. Using that to his advantage Hongjoong creeps up behind her swiftly and hacks his jagged blade into the top of her skull, the old woman promptly falling to the ground with a heavy plop. Hongjoong plunges his blade into the skull of the resident as well knowing too well what would happen if he didn’t. 

“J-Joong,” Seonghwa whispers, just audible enough to be heard from behind the other. “That’s her. The woman who I was looking after yesterday.”

Hongjoong nods solemnly. 

Looking at the old woman’s unmoving form, there were no obvious bite marks. No tattered pieces of clothes or gashes. Only the fresh blood of the second-floor resident covering her jaw and collar of her nightwear. From inside the infirmary, the unmistakable hisses and groans of the walking dead seeped out from under the cracks of the door. Hongjoong dared not to open it.

The old woman must’ve turned the remaining patients inside. Now one burning question remains: how many infected escaped from the med bay?

Stepping over the corpses the pair continue down to the lobby where four undead were aimlessly sauntering about, their lazy steps smearing sticky pools of blood across the lobby tiles. Multiple slaughtered facility members were strewn across the floor. Surely those on the ground had been infected, they needed to act fast before they reanimated. Four walkers Hongjoong could handle but any more than that would be entirely too risky. 

Hongjoong examines a few of the bodies on the ground a bit closer, letting out a shaky, relieved breath as none of the bodies appeared to be that of San or Wooyoung. However, Hongjoong did recognize the mobile walkers as members of the night watch and the lobby attendant. 

The origin of the fire was clear now as well. The storage room behind the lobby desk was crackling with an angry fire, the evidence of a poorly used Molotov scattered atop the desk. A singed corpse of another military goon twitching and squirming from behind the desk.

Hongjoong moved carefully on the slick tiles after signaling to Seonghwa to wait at the base of the stairs. The dead finally became aware of Hongjoong’s presence and began trudging in his direction. With careful force, Hongjoong cuts down the chomping undead, their skulls taking more force than those outside the facility walls, their flesh still firm and undecayed. The beasts topple to the floor with a hard smack after each finishing blow. Hongjoong leaves the scalded walker from behind the desk alone, the fire far too angry and ever-growing to approach. 

Just when the lobby clears the scrape of the infirmary door resounds throughout the building, a flood of undead patients toppling down the stairs over each other and towards Seonghwa.

Hongjoong’s heart stops as the beasts get closer and closer. 

“Hwa! Run!” Hongjoong yells as he jolts to shorten the gap between them.

Seonghwa slips on a bloodied tile in trying to meet Hongjoong, one of the fallen, trampled beasts grabs hold of his ankle pulling him towards the swarm flooding the stairs. 

“F-Fuck!” Seonghwa yells scrambling for his screwdriver, twisting to plunge the piece into the walker. Before he can ram the elongated metal of the device into the wretched monster's muddled eye socket Hongjoong hacks the walker's forearm off, the severed appendage’s fingers still wrapped around Seonghwa’s ankle.

The fire was now raging out of control, climbing up the wooden banisters of the staircase, scorching the beams to a black soot. The air in the room was scalding. They needed to get out now. 

Hauling the taller man to his feet the pair scurry towards the door leading to the garage, Hongjoong’s slippery fingers struggling with the doorknob they finally cross the threshold separating them from the garage. The metal door closes with a crunch as it serves the digits of a walker that was far too close.

“San!” The familiar name cuts through the scorching air in a pained wail, and Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s heads turn with a speed capable of inducing whiplash. “Ugh, it's too much, it hurts please,” Wooyoung lays on the ground, a shaking grip on San’s shoulder whose hands are working posthaste to rake up the sobbing man’s shirt. 

“San, what the fuck happened?” Hongjoong face pales when he moves closer to the two situated on the ground. Wooyoung’s side is plagued with tattered bruising flesh. “Is he...Is he bit?” The question hangs on his tongue like lead.

“No, fuck he’s…” San struggles to get the words out while applying pressure on the gushing wound of his partner. “One of those crooked night watch pieces of shit they- we were trying to exterminate the infected on the lobby floor so we could get to the mess of them leaking out of the infirmary, things got out of hand. One of the men grabbed for Wooyoung, slicing his side to- they were gonna use him for bait! Leave him to be eaten alive so those sick bastards could make a run for it.” San’s brows were knitted together overwrought in pain for his friend below him.

“Then that idiot dropped his Molotov when he got his throat torn out from behind him. There’s no saving this place. Everyone is-” He struggles to get the words out and opts instead to look at Wooyoung’s crying form that was trying to twist away from the pressure San was still applying to his side. Wooyoung fought to stay conscious as San whispered sweet-nothings into his ear. 

“Listen San, the fire is going to compromise the stability of the facility fast. We need to leave before the flames draw in a herd,” Hongjoong sternly explains throwing his duffel bag into the back of the jeep and packing as many cans of gasoline from the garage shelf into the trunk as possible. “Move him into the back of the car or we won’t make it out of here in time.”

“I can’t move him! He’s fucking bleeding out! He won’t survive the ride out of here unless I do something now!” San screams back at Hongjoong.

“I can help him,” Seonghwa cuts through the yelling and the screams in the room. “I mean, I can try. With a wound like that there isn’t enough time to get him stitched up properly, he might bleed out before I can stitch it all the way shut. We need to cauterize it. Then we leave.”

Cauterize. San’s arms slack at the word. Wooyoung, too delirious to react to the scene around him, just hangs loosely in San’s hold. 

Seonghwa plucks a bunch of candles from his bag and the measly boxes of matches, lighting the wicks promptly. “I need something metal. A  _ clean  _ piece of metal...anything used against the undead won’t do. It’s too risky.” Seonghwa explains, his eyes searching the room. The garage is fairly small, just a small rack of weapons, most of them missing and gasoline on the shelves. 

San sits up on his knees roughly searching his pockets for anything that might work. Then eureka. “I have my Swiss Army knife with me. It’s a bit small but I think the file will work.” With bloodied shaking fingers San passes the piece to Seonghwa who nods assuredly.

“Get him something to bite down on.” Seonghwa directs as he begins heating the file attachment, heating the metal just hot enough not to reach a blazing red. San splits a section of his shirt off, nudging Wooyoung’s mouth open to place the balled-up fabric into his mouth. The pallid boy’s cheeks are covered in long streaky tears, unable to get any words out only nodding to the man above him in understanding. No amount of military training could have prepared San for this. 

Seonghwa works with a clinical speed to ensure the injured boy loses as little blood as possible. San closes his eyes holding Wooyoung’s hand tight as Seonghwa works, pressing the hot metal against Wooyoung's weeping wound in two to three-second bursts in order to avoid killing healthy tissue. 

Hongjoong has his hands secured at Wooyoung's thrashing torso trying to subdue the other as much as possible while Seonghwa singes Wooyoung’s flesh together, only stopping to reheat the metal. The smell of scorched flesh and blood tickles the back of Hongjoong’s throat, he can only imagine the pain Wooyoung is suffering right now. He can only hope the boy will pass out from the pain soon.

Even with the balled up fabric shoved in Wooyoung’s mouth, his screams and cries are ear piercing and agonizing, San’s endless string of “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it's almost over, it's almost over Woo, just hold on a little longer,” just as heartbreaking to take in.

The minutes pass like hours, but finally Wooyoung’s body slacks from the white-hot pain he had endured. Seonghwa helps San lift the flaccid body into the back seat of the car, eventually resting the unconscious boy's head in San’s lap.

“He’ll be okay. Once we’re a bit farther away from here I’ll look tend to his wounds more closely. Just keep pressure on his side during the drive out.” Seonghwa reassures, stepping back out of the jeep to help Hongjoong load up the remaining guns and ammo. There isn’t much, but it is better than nothing. 

Manually, Hongjoong peels open the rickety garage door to the frigid outside air, a stark contrast to the scorching air of the burning facility. Hongjoong journeys forward outside the garage to open the gate of the facility; the walls open, the grass illuminated a sickly red by the flames spreading throughout the facility from behind him. The heat bursting the glass windows of the second floor startled him as he raced back to start the jeep. 

Hongjoong climbs into the driver's seat, fishing out the keys from the center console, and promptly starts the vehicle.

Without a clear destination, fingers entangled in Seonghwa’s reassuring hold, Hongjoong and the group flee from the blazing facility and towards the countryside. 

-

To be continued in Part II 


End file.
